delilahscampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
LiNK
Link ''(stylized as ''LiNK) is a ten-part special that will be airing on the OTVSIBTY in Spring 2013. It is a teen drama and follows ten characters, most unrelated and their lives. It is told where in the first episode, there is a main character and main supporting character, in the next episode the supporting character becomes the main character and so on. The title refers to how most of the characters don't and probably never will know each other but are linked together through others. Characters *''Iggy Eriksen: Iggy is a 16 year old girl currently enrolled in Mary McEvans School of the Arts in London, England. Her chapter follows the stress of being the sibling of a child prodigy and the things she'd do to prove her worth.'' *''Una Quinn: Una is a 16 year old girl originally from Ireland who is enrolled in Mary McEvans School of the Arts in London, England. She is best friends with Iggy Eriksen and her chapter follows her relationship with a bad boy from America and how she changes throughout the relationship.'' *''Roger Smythe: Roger is an 19 year old man from Los Angeles, California but currently living in London, England. He is a bad boy from head to toe and his chapter follows himself leaving his girlfriend, friends, and home in England to go back to the states where his mother is fatally ill.'' *''Anya Smythe: Anya is an 18 year old woman from Los Angeles, California who is an aspiring actress. She is the little sister of Roger Smythe and her chapter revolves around the sexual abuse she suffers from her married agent.'' *''Gregory 'Greg' Lloyd: Greg is a 42 year old man living in Los Angeles, California who is a big time Hollywood agent. He is married but sexually abuses up and coming actress Anya Smythe whom he accepts just because he is sexually attracted to her. His chapter revolves around how he has a family and kids yet is in a forced sexual relationship with a client.'' *''Nova Lloyd: Nova is a 17 year old girl living in Los Angeles, California with her big time Hollywood agent father, retired model mother, and 9 year old brother Jack. Her chapter revolves around her and her boyfriend planning to drop out of school and run away to New York together until an unexpected twist of fate.'' *''Jason Wolffe: Jason is a 17 year old boy who ran away from his home in Los Angeles, California to New York where he hopes to become a musician. After an unexpected event in the previous chapter her becomes depressed and his chapter revolves around the people he meets and the things he does to attempt to get out of his depressive state.'' *''Veronica DeSousa: Veronica is a 21 year old woman living in New York, New York who's origin is unknown to everyone but herself. After meeting Jason she takes him in with her until she does just what her job description states.'' *''Lèyla Rodriguez: Lèyla is a 22 year old woman living in New York, New York originally from San Juan, Puerto Rico and Veronica's superior. She's a tough-as-nails and no nonsese type of person who gets what she wants when she wants it. Her chapter revolves around her going to new extremes to keep her rich fiancé happy.'' *''Timothy Rhodes: Timothy is a 29 year old man living in New York, New York but is on a 'business trip' in London, England throughout his chapter. He is the fiancé of Lèyla but is while on his 'business trip' he is really cheating on her with 39 year old English woman, Fiona Eriksen, who is in fact, the mother of Iggy Eriksen, the first protagonist.'' Chapters *''iGGY: Iggy tells the story of a 16 year old girl named Iggy Eriksen who attends a prestige boarding school in London, England entitled Mary McEvans School of the Arts. She deals with the stress her teachers and peers put on her as being a clone of her older sister Deirdre who's gone on to bigger and better things, but Iggy doesn't want to be the new Deirdre, she wants to be her own person.'' *''UNA: Una tells the story of a 16 year old Irish girl named Una Quinn and begins right where iGGY left off. Una deals with the decision she made to end her friendship with Iggy Eriksen and realizes what she meant to her. Also, she begins her metamorphosis from an insecure teenager to a cocky troublesome girl.'' Category:Shows Category:LiNK